That Day
by GoodDayKindSir
Summary: Father's day Noah hated until some people in his life force him to deal with it. Future fic. Puckleberry


That Day

**I am not famous. I am a poor college student who lives at home and makes pizza for tuition. This gives me happiness. Meaning- I own nothing but the laptop this being written on and the creativity of the story or else Noah and Rachel would be together. Simple.**

All he could do was look out the window and wonder. Was she okay? Was she happy? Why did he leave? Did he have any kids? He knew that the answers would never come yet all he could do was wonder.

Father's Day had always been a sore spot for Noah Puckerman, ever since his father had walked out on his family when he was eight years old. He had stung his little heart so bad that someone who was supposed to always be there for him had just disappeared without a thought as to why it hurt. Now he knew he had hurt someone that he was just as important too. Monkey see monkey do was his philosophy on the matter.

As he contemplated his life a soft hand glided up his arm alerting him of his wife's presence. Slowly he turned to face the elegant face of his partner for the last five years, "Babe you're supposed to be with your dads," he observed.

Rachel Berry gave her husband a look, "And you're supposed to be with your mother and Rebecca."

He shook his head, "I am where I need to be. I love them Star but I just can't today."

She turned his face up to her and said, "Then I am where I need to be."

"But its Father's Day. Two dads, twice the effort."

"Two men who know and love you Noah, who know what this day means to you. Do you really think they would allow their son-in-law who they have known for twenty-eight years to be alone on this day?"

"Look Rachel, go back to your dads'. I love you but I just-."

"Hate today?" she cut off her husband and pulled him to sit on his childhood bed. It was moments like this that irked her. Where she had to balance sympathy with anger.

"Rachel."

"Noah Puckerman don't you dare push me away today! Don't you forget who I am!"

He stood up from the bed, "Rachel you just don't get it."

Thus Rachel Berry unleashed her fury on her husband, "Your right Noah. I don't get it! I wasn't there that day you started crying when you were nine because all of the kids were making Father's Day presents at the JCC and you realized that you had no one to give one too. I didn't bandage you hand when you were thirteen after your first fist fight because some kid brought up your dad running off. I didn't hold you as you cried the first Father's Day after Beth was born. I haven't been with you every Father's Day since you were nine making sure you were okay. And just in case you pull the 'You at least have a father' card I will be quick to remind you that the day you gave up Beth was the day that my mother decided she wanted nothing to do with me. Your right Noah, I know nothing. I don't get it. Why the hell am I even here!" with that she stormed out of the bedroom, tears running down her face.

Noah sat on the bed, his face falling to his hands. He hated upsetting her, yet this was the day that unhinged him. For the first time in years he cried. He cried for his mother and his sister because of what his father walking away had done to his family. He cried for Beth because she would never know how much he loved her. He cried for Finn because his former best friend had lost a father. He cried for Rachel because he knew that as much as she loved her fathers she would always want a mother and all she had ever done was loved Noah. He cried for himself because of all that he had done and all he had lost. His tears began to seize and lulled him into a gentle sleep.

Hours later his rest was interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. Groggily he yelled, "Look ma, I don't feel like talking or lectured on how to treat my wife."

"Its not your mother Noah, " a clearly male voice answered.

He winced. It was worse than his mother, it was Leroy Berry, his father in law. He rose to answer the door. "Hey Leroy. Look I know you angry at me for making Rachel cry—"

The man interrupted , "This is not the first time you have made Rachel and I doubt that it is the last," Noah cringed at these words as the man continued, "But I am not here to discuss my daughter, I am here to talk to you."

"Look Leroy I know you are great therapist and all but I don't want to be shrinked."

Leroy sat at the desk that Noah had not done homework on as a teen, "Well good! Because I am not here to talk with a patient but rather my son-in-law and godson who coincidentally the same person."

Sighing in defeat Noah sat on his bed and prepared for a lecture. "Noah I have known you since before you were born. I have watched you grow up. I was at every birthday party and visited you in the hospital for every injury. I remember the five year old who would pull Rachel's pigtails and would try to get her to play football. I remember coaching your little football team. I watched you recite the Torah at your Bar Mitzvah. I watched every performance New Directions had. I remember the day you asked for Rachel's hand, nervous as if it was even possible for me to refuse when had loved her so long and I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to hold daughter instead of me and my husband. I was there the day after you gave up Beth. I listened you talk about your failures as a son and father even though you couldn't control your father walking out that door and you did the best for your daughter by giving her away. I know you Noah. Not because you married my daughter. You and her have only been married for five years. I know and love you because you have been my son in some capacity for the last twenty-eight years."

He paused, allowing Noah to process everything that had been said. Sometimes he forgot his history with the Berry's. Lastly Leroy said his peace, "Your father missed out on an amazing man who I am proud to call my son. Beth is missing out on a loving man who will one day be an amazing father because he already is because he did what was best for her."

Noah looked at Leroy, "Thank you."

The man shook his head, "Its nothing. Just remember that you have always had people who loved you."

"How is Rachel?"

"Well, she's Rachel. Overdramatic because the one man she cares more than anything for pushed her away. She loves you. Simple."

Noah nodded understanding how she felt. It killed him when she retracted into herself after a poor audition or a bad review. When you love someone you always need to help them.

Fifteen minutes later found Noah outside his wife's childhood bedroom, opening the door slowly the name 'Star' passing his lips. He found his wife curled into a pillow, mascara tracks on her cheeks. Slowly he crouched to eye level, "Do you hate me?" he asked.

Rachel stared into his eyes, "No. It's a physical impossibility which really sucks."

He chuckled, "Good to know. I'm sorry."

Rachel moved to sit on her bed signaling Noah to sit next to her, "I just don't like it when you push me away."

"I know."

"I wanted to make you happy. I hate seeing you like this. I hate what the past does to you."

"I don't," Noah said slowly becoming sentimental, "You're a part of my past. You've known me my entire life and the past gave me you. Sometimes I forget that you know me better then I know myself. I love you. I have forever."

Rachel smiled, "I love you too."

He put his hand on her cheek, "You don't have to try and make me happy. You just do."

Slowly the couple kissed, relishing in the love they had shared their entire lives through all of the drama and all of the happiness. Rachel carefully pulled out of the kiss, "I do have a gift for you."

Noah shook his head, "I am not a father. I don't deserve a gift today."

Rachel smiled coyly, pulling out a small wrapped box from behind her pillow, "Noah, just take it."

Noah, never one to preserve wrapping paper quick opened the box to find, "A white stick Star? This doesn't make sense!"

She rolled her eyes, "Noah look more closely at it."

His eyes started to widen, "You a-a-a. Oh my god. Shit! Really?" Rachel nodded her head, her grin overtaking her face, "You mean I am going to be a dad?"

All Rachel could do was laugh. Noah followed her in the action. The two embraced and kissed. Loving the moment. Rachel's door was rushed open by her Leroy and Hiram Berry. "Everything alright you two?" Hiram inquired of the hysterical pair.

"We're pregnant!" Noah loudly exclaimed.

Rachel rushed up to hug both of her fathers, "Happy Father's Day! You're going to be granddads!"

Hiram began to cry at the news as Leroy patted Noah on the shoulder, knowing that he had just seen another great moment in his son's life. Rachel hugged Noah's waist, "Happy Father's Day Noah!"

He picked her up and spun her around, "Best Father's Day ever!" he said, soundly giving her a kiss.

* * *

><p>Hello Readers! So this was inspired by today's holiday. Happy Father's Day to all fathers, particularly my dad. This was inspired by a couple who is close to my family just had their little girl born yesterday. Tyanna Whitney, at barely a day old and you have fanfiction dedicated you! Your daddy just received the world's best Father's Day gift.<p>

Read and Review. Hope you all a fabulous day!

3 Sami


End file.
